


Special Occasions

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!rhett, little!jessie, little!link, mommy!christy, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: It's Rhett and Link's 14 year anniversary as being a Caregiver and Little! Warning: lots of fluff and cuteness inside





	Special Occasions

**@linklamont posted: It’s officially been 14 years since @rhettmc became my legal Caregiver. Happy CG day, Rhett! You’ve made my life so much better in so many ways I can’t begin to articulate. I love you to the moon and back, Bubba.**

**@rhettmc posted: Someone please tell me how on earth I deserve this boy. So grateful for so many years filled with smiles and the sweetest (slobbery) good morning kisses. I love my Little more than words can say.**

* * *

Link had queued up a few posts before he went to sleep that night, knowing what day was coming for them both. He woke up early, feeling the excitement thrumming in the pit of his stomach, and sneaked across the hallway. Wriggling himself into the empty space between Jessie and Rhett, he nuzzled up softly to Rhett’s side. He’d gotten a card and everything ready, sitting in the counter top in the kitchen-- Christy as ever his faithful accomplice.

“Bubba,” he whispered, wiggling happily. “Bubba wake up. Today is a special day,” he mumbled quietly. 

“Mm, it is?” Rhett’s eyes were closed as he teased. “What could today possibly be?”

Link could tell by the way Rhett’s voice sounded that he was already feeling the effects of a hefty dose of bonding hormones. “Bubba, don’t do that,” he whined. “Bubba it’s our special day,” He drew out the end of the word, frown turning to a smile as Rhett rolled over onto his side and threw an arm across his shoulders. 

“I know it is. Thank you for waking me up so nicely. Do I get to hold you for a little while before we go down for breakfast?” 

Link nodded eagerly against Rhett’s shoulder. “Uh huh. You c’n do that. But um, uh, I wanna be big for a while ‘cause I wanna talk when we getta do the show.” 

“Don’t fight it too much. You know what happens.” Rhett cautioned gently, already peppering several whisper soft kisses to Link’s unruly hair. 

Link sighed softly, hands already curling into Rhett’s shirt of their own volition. “I know. Don’t wanna get sick. Just wanna be able to use my words.” 

“Okay, Bumblebee. Don’t worry. We’ll make sure to talk a little before you drop, but you’re gonna drop just as hard as I have, you know that. We can’t help it.” 

Link sighed softly, already feeling the gentle thrumming just under his skin. “Mm, I know. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now shut up and lemme hold my boy for a little bit.” 

* * *

 

By the time they went down to breakfast, Link was very near to dropping. Rhett was fully in CG mode already, wouldn’t put him down, kept putting little kisses all over his face and it all made Link want to just give happy wiggles and drop all the way. But he was determined. They were filming a special LTAT today, and he wanted to be big enough to answer Stevie’s questions and help tell their story before he let himself give in. Rhett sat down at the table and plopped Link into his lap. They were still in pajamas, hair still mussed from sleep but Rhett’s face was stretched in a huge smile as he pulled out his phone and hit the ‘live’ button. 

“Hey you guys! Quick update before we get ready to leave. Say ‘hi’, Link.” he panned the phone over so they could see Link. 

“Hi, Link,” Link mumbled with a little impish grin. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Clever, Bumblebee. Really clever. Anyway, we’re about to head to the office after we eat some breakfast. Make sure to catch this week’s LTAT, Link and I are giving a special talk about how we bonded and the crew has a little celebration planned for our CG day. We’ll check in later,” he showed Link again, who was looking smaller by the minute. “Say ‘bye’ to the people.” 

“Bye.” Link waved with a little smile. 

As soon as the camera was off, Rhett was pressing more little kisses to Link’s hair. “Gosh, Bumblebee, you look good enough to eat. Maybe I’ll eat you instead of eating these waffles Christy made…”

Link squirmed. “No Bubba, don’t eat me! Please! If you eat me I won’t be there to talk on the show!” 

Christy planted a large kiss on Link’s cheek and he blushed a little. “Christyyyy,” he whined. 

“What? I’m not allowed to be happy for you two? You may have married me, but Rhett is just as important in your life.” She said primly, passing off a mug of tea to Rhett. 

“You should listen to Christy, she’s smart.” Rhett mumbled as he took a healthy gulp of the tea. “Now eat up.” Rhett cut a bite of waffle off and held it out. 

Big or Little, it was still comforting to have Rhett feed him like that, so Link let him alternate between feeding him bites and eating some for himself.  He even let Rhett help him get dressed for the day, though his already barely there grasp on being Big nearly went out the window when Rhett insisted he wear protection still. Sure, it was a fair point, but it was really hard to stick to your guns and form articulate adult sounding sentences when you weren’t even wearing real underwear. Wearing a pull-up when you weren’t Little was a surefire way to get right to headspace, which meant he was fighting by the time they got to the studio. 

* * *

Rhett had dressed him in a neutral outfit, a larger than usual tee and some light jogging pants, so he didn’t feel too confined by either trying to be too Big with his clothes, or too Little. But boy was he struggling. Especially when the segment moved towards discussing their particular story rather than just the significance of marking the day for every CG and Little. Link dragged sweaty palms over his pants and took a deep breath. He knew what was coming next. Stevie was going to ask for their take on things, and he was going to tell his story. Or, his part of their story.

“Link?” 

He startled a bit when he realized she’d been waiting for him to speak for a minute or two. “Sorry.” he cleared his throat. “Um. This is a little hard for me to talk about, given that I was young and incredibly in denial at first. I’ve learned since then that you should never ever do what I did. It isn’t healthy. But,” he dragged in another nervous breath and Rhett put an arm over his shoulders. The simple reminder that Rhett was beside him ready to help had him far more relaxed. “Anyway uh, we hadn’t been out of college long. I was living in some shitty apartment, working at a job I hated. We would hang out together sometimes at night, work on advertising jingles to pitch to companies. I hadn’t reacted well to the news during college when I’d been classified. I hated it. I thought it made me weak somehow, having to depend on another person a few days a week. I thought I could get by on less than required.” Link felt a flush creep up the back of his neck and he took another breath. “Um, I had my stuff in my closet, in a box. Hidden. No evidence just in case someone I’d met at work wanted to come over and decided they hated me because I was a Little. One day Rhett came over and by the time we realized it was so late, he was ready to crash over at my place. I let him. Long story short, he figured out that I hadn’t been Little in a while. I was ashamed to admit to myself that all through college a part of me had wanted this, had been begging for Rhett to help me but denying myself that luxury even when I was roommates with a Caregiver. It was stupid, really. Rhett said I had to drop, and when I did I dropped  _ hard. _ ” Link kept staring down at his shoes and felt a couple tears drip down his nose. “I just...I never thought I’d be so lucky.” His voice broke, but he kept speaking, he had to finish the story, he wanted to tell it. “I...I mean, within weeks Rhett was ready to drop everything and register with me. I was over the moon, obviously. Finally had someone to really, truly, regress with. Someone I already knew would be there for me whatever happened.” He sniffed wetly and scrubbed the back of his hand under his nose, looking up at Rhett with a very wobbly smile. Rhett gently placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hug. 

“C’mere.” It sounded like Rhett was crying, too, but Link couldn’t tell since he’d already hidden his face in Rhett’s neck.

“I love you so much. I never ever regret doing that, even if I maybe didn’t know what I was doing at the time.” Rhett kissed the side of his head and pulled Link all the way into his lap. Link felt himself drop all the way, clinging to Bubba for dear life. “Hey,” Bubba’s voice was all rumbly and soft. “Don’t cry, sweet boy. Today’s a happy day, remember?” Bubba rocked Link a little and Link started to calm down.

“No cry,” he repeated. 

“That’s good, buddy. No more tears, okay? From Link or from Bubba.” Rhett pressed a few more kisses to Link’s forehead and wiped at his eyes with the hem of his shirt. “There we go, Bumblebee. No more tears. Just cuddles for you all day long, okay?” 

Stevie wiped her eyes with a tissue and cleared her throat. “So um, after that heartbreaking display of transparency...we have a little something we’d like to share with you guys unless you want to say something else, Rhett.”

Rhett blinked away the last of his tears--he didn’t deserve that sweet boy-- and nuzzled a little at Link’s hair, still rocking slightly. “Uh, I just want to say that uh… that I’m a lucky guy. Not just because I have Link in my life, and Link is pretty amazing, but also because having Link in my life allowed me to meet Christy and Jessie and for all of us to have a happy, healthy, family together. If it weren’t for Link I’m not sure how my life would have turned out.” Rhett could feel the desperate need to respond to his little one’s upset just clawing at his insides, ready to burst out in a frenzy of hormone driven cuddles and kisses. He allowed himself one kiss to Link’s head. “I love Link so much. I’m never more happy than when this day comes around. It’s so special to get to see him so vulnerable and so small, just...ready for me to help him or do things for him or to feed him his lunch. It’s intimate and it’s emotional and...primal in a sense. It’s...it’s about the moment you see someone and you realize that you love them more than you love yourself to the point where nothing fazes you. I’ve been puked on, drooled on, peed on, bitten, punched, kicked...none of that matters to me as long as he’s okay. The minute I saw him that night at his apartment I know that my life was about to change. And it did. I’m so honored that he chose me. This isn’t something to take lightly, there’s a lot of balance involved here and uh, and trust. Vulnerability. Stuff like that. It’s really important to have that essential foundation of re-bonding every year, and it involves things that aren’t easy for most people; but Link is such a giver. He’s always been so ready to jump into this headfirst and think later, and that isn’t a bad thing. That just means he trusts me, which I think I still don’t deserve,” Link pouted up at him a little and Rhett rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. Don’t gimme that look. You cranky pants. I’m tryin’ to give a speech here and be all heartfelt and what not, and you’re pouting? You’re makin’ pouty faces?” Link giggled softly.

“Bubba silly.” He pronounced firmly. “Bubba stop worrying. Is good.” Link patted at Rhett’s chest absently. 

“Alright, buddy.” Rhett assured. “It’s okay. We’re good. But I still don’t think I deserve you,” he said honestly. “You’re a good boy.” 

Link wiggled happily, looking absolutely content curled up on Rhett’s lap. “Bubba?” 

“I know, Bumblebee.” Rhett gave a soft smile, swiping at his face. “I know I’m crying. I’m being silly again.” 

Link sat up straight and looked at him seriously, cocking his head to one side. “No cry.” he insisted, putting both his hands on Rhett’s cheeks. “Link fix. Gib kiss.” Link gave several sticky toddler kisses and Rhett had to laugh. He was just too cute for his own good. 

“Thank you, buddy,” He pronounced thickly, sounding a little congested now. “You’re very good, you’re a sweet boy, Link.” Link nuzzled at his neck and Rhett gave him a tight hug. “You’re a good boy.” 

“You have to stop.” Stevie spoke up. “You two have to stop being so cute now. I can’t physically handle it.”

Link looked over at Stevie curiously. “Stebie need hug? No cry.” 

Stevie smiled. “No, thank you. I think your Bubba needs all your hugs right now.” 

Link seemed happy to stay put for now, looking dwarfed in Rhett’s arms. 

“I told you I was gonna cry,” Rhett accused her, and she gave him a little smile. 

“This is true. You did tell me that.” She looked off to the side and nodded. “So um, Josh has been working hard all morning on a little something for you two,” Josh handed the plate to Stevie. “He made you guys a cake, and the rest of the crew got together and made this,” she pointed over her shoulder. The banner that hung up behind her was compiled of several pictures of the two of them over the years, overlaid with ‘congratulations’ in the biggest most glittery font ever to exist. Josh’s cake was simple, just a fondant overlay on a one tier cake, completed by a plaid overlay pattern and a numbered 14 candle sticking out the top. 

Rhett patted Link’s back. “Look, Bumblebee. Can you tell Josh thank you for such a nice cake?” 

Link looked up and gave Josh a toothy grin. “Fank you, Joshie!” 

“You’re welcome, buddy.” Josh grinned right back. “I hope you guys like it. It isn’t much, but I’m happy for you two.” 

“Goodness, Bumblebee. All these sweets got me feelin’ spoiled, I don’t know about you. Christy and Jessie made us a cake this morning, now Josh. Thanks, guys.” he looked around the room over Link’s head. “You guys have really made us feel special. It’s a special day for us and we’re glad to share it with you.” 

Link pointed. “Bubba, cake?” 

Everyone laughed. “Okay, buddy. You can have half a piece in just a minute and then it’s time for you to take a nap while Bubba works a little, and then we’ll go home.” 

“See my Chrissy?” 

“Yep, she’s at home with Jessie waiting for us to get back.” 

* * *

 

Once the cake had been eaten and all the well wishes met with thanks of their own, Rhett carted Link off to the office for a nap. 

“Okay, Bumblebee. You gotta lay down for me, okay? Can you be a good boy and take a nap for me while I get a little bit of work done?” He had an overdue stack of paperwork to sign and look through for press releases related to book events, and he wasn’t eager to get to them. He’d rather lay down and cuddle with Link, but one of them had to actually sign off on things. Link blinked at him lazily and gave his baby sign for ‘nap’ a few times. 

“Okay. Good boy, thank you.” Rhett covered him up and gave him his pacifier. “You want to pick a friend to come nap with you?” 

Link signed ‘dog’ a few times, and Rhett got the stuffie down off the shelf, handing it to him gently. “Okay, bud. You and Opal have a nice nap.” Link interrupted him by signing ‘kiss’ over and over until Rhett chuckled softly. “Alright. Four more kisses for Link.” Rhett counted as he placed them all over Link’s face. “Now Bubba has to go work. I’ll be right there if you need me.” he pointed to his desk. 

Rhett’s work was short-lived. Fifteen minutes later Josh pelted into the room with cake on his mouth and squished himself underneath the desk. “Um, whatcha doin’ there, bud?” 

“Sissy keeps tryin’ to get me to take a nap but I don’t wanna, so I’m hiding!” “I see.” He handed Josh a baby wipe. “Wipe that frosting off your mouth.” he bent slightly and peered down at Josh. “You don’t want to lay down a while? Link’s taking his nap, don’t you want to be good like Link?” Josh handed him the dirty wipe and he put it in the trash. 

“Don’t like naps.” 

“Why not, buddy? What’s wrong?” 

Josh ducked his head. “Got bad dreams.” 

“D’you wanna lay down with me and Link for a while?” Rhett smiled. “I’ve been told that I’m good at making bad dreams go away.” 

Josh shrugged. “I guess so. But I’m not even tired,” 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to be. Sometimes all you need to do is relax for a while.” 

Josh looked dubious for a moment before crawling out from under the desk. “Okay. But I gotta get Buttons first.” he scampered off to the cubby holes in the front of the room, grabbed his stuffed giraffe, and then came back to wait on Rhett. 

Rhett stood and offered Josh his hand, leading him over to the makeshift air mattress that had become the nap spot for either little. Rhett eased himself down and Josh curled up on one side, Link still completely asleep on his other side. “Alright, buddy,” Rhett whispered. “You and Buttons get cozy for a little while. I’ll be right here to chase away the bad dreams.” 

When Jen finally made it all the way down to Rhett and Link’s office, Rhett woke to Josh whining softly.

“No, sissy.” 

“Yes. Come on.” 

“No.” 

Rhett blinked bleary eyes open. “What’s wrong?”

Josh curled closer. “Don’t wanna get up an’ go home.” 

“Oh. Well I gotta take Link back home soon anyway buddy. You sure you don’t want to go home?” 

Josh grumbled sleepily, but eventually got up and followed Jen out of the office. 

“Hey, Bumblebee,” Rhett whispered quietly. “Time to get up and go home.”

“Home.” Link mumbled, not opening his eyes as he reached towards Rhett. 

“Yeah, we’re going home. Gonna go home and have some nice time with Christy and Jessie and some special cuddles all for you, sweet boy.” Rhett woke him up nice and slow, and then carried him out to the car. 

By the time they made it home, Link was more awake, looking around as Rhett pulled into the driveway. “You ready, sweet baby boy?” he gushed as he unbuckled Link’s car seat. “You ready to go inside, put on jammies and cuddle for a while?” 

“Gib cuddle,” Link muttered around his binky. 

“That’s right, baby.” Rhett kept gushing as he shut the car with his foot and carried Link inside. “Goodness, I love you so much,” Rhett told him as he moved into the kitchen. 

* * *

 

“Hey you two,” Christy murmured softly. 

“Where’s Jess?” Rhett looked around. 

“She fell asleep watching tv, so I let her nap for awhile. She didn't sleep well last night.” 

“Aw, okay. We’ll be quiet, won’t we, Link?” 

Link nodded with a little smile. “Jessie gotta seep.” 

“That’s right, baby. You’re so nice. Can I have a kiss?” Christy asked. 

Link leaned forward and pressed a sticky kiss to her cheek. 

“Oh, thank you love. Now you two go upstairs and get dressed, put on something cozy. Dinner will be ready soon.” 

Rhett carried Link upstairs and set him down on the bed. “Okay, bud. What kinda pajamas do you want to wear?”

Link wiggled happily and reached out towards Rhett. “Kiss.” 

“Okay, one more kiss. But we gotta get dressed.” Link put his hands on his cheeks and gave him another big kiss. “You’re so good at that, thank you.” 

“Link wears puppies.” 

“And what does Bubba wear?” Rhett laid out the pajamas on the bed. 

“Um. Fishies.” 

The ridiculous pair of pajamas with the salmon swimming on them had been a gag gift from Christy, but they were comfortable. “Okay. Fish it is.” 

He got Link undressed and made sure he used the training potty before he put on a clean pull-up. After giving so many kisses Link was a breathless giggly mess, Rhett got the both of them bundled into their pajamas. Link curled close happily, nuzzling at his neck. “Good boy,” Rhett murmured, holding him tight. “I love you.” He kissed Link’s hair, feeling a goofy grin spread across his face as the oxytocin made another appearance. “Who said I was allowed to be so lucky?” he pretended to eat Link’s neck and Link shrieked. 

“Not food!” he squeaked, giggling like mad. “Not food, am Link!” 

“Coulda fooled me, bud. You taste pretty sweet to me.” Rhett kept nuzzling and nibbling till Link was a mess of good humor in his arms. “Should we go see about dinner?” 

“Hungry,” Link mumbled, going back for more sweet little nuzzles as Rhett carried him down the stairs.

“Okay, hungry boy. Early dinner and then you and me are going up to your room for lots and lots of cuddles.” 

“There she is, thought you were gonna sleep all day, Jess,” Rhett teased as he carried Link through to the kitchen. Jessie stuck her tongue out at him and kept cuddling Jellybean. The poor stuffed pig looked miserable sitting in her vicious headlock. “Hey now, don’t take that out on me. Don’t you get grumpy on me, Jessie Bug. I missed you today.” He said, sparing her a tiny smile before Link’s little pats at his face had him moving again. “Alright, Bumblebee. I know you’re hungry. I know.” Rhett gave lots of tiny kisses as he sat down at the table, holding Link in his lap.

Christy set the bowls of soup on the table and gave a little double take as she took in Link chewing on Rhett’s collar. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna chance giving him any. He looks smaller than I’ve seen him in a while. Do you want me to just get him a bottle instead?” 

“I think so.” Rhett kissed Link’s head. “Whatcha think, bud?” he looked down and Link gave a little smile into his pajamas. “You want Christy to get you a bottle?” 

Link’s eyes lit up and he did his baby sign for ‘bottle’ over and over until Rhett took his hand and kissed it. “Okay, baby boy. Christy will get you a bottle and then we’ll cuddle for a while before Bubba eats his soup, okay?” 

* * *

Link was deep into headspace by the time Rhett finished eating dinner--never taking Link off his lap of course. Christy and Jessie cleared the table and washed the dishes while Rhett carried a half-asleep Link back upstairs to the bedroom. Belly filled with warm soup, Rhett curled up on the bed with Link nuzzled up to his neck. “Mm, I love you.” he murmured. Link’s pacifier bobbed in his mouth and he signed his name-sign for ‘Rhett’ a few times. “I know.” Rhett kissed Link’s fingers again. “I know you love me too. I do.” He pulled Link closer. “Go to sleep, Bumblebee. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Josh is about five and Jen is his big sister and it's all very cute, courtesy of the discord server. Enjoy.


End file.
